Standing Still
by Starlight Diamonds
Summary: ParvatiDean- After Dean tells his friends about how he's dating Ginny Weasley, it opens the eyes of Parvati to something that she might never be able to have again...(One Shot)


**Standing Still**

**Notes: After _The Order of the Phoenix_, Ginny Weasley informs us that she's dating Dean Thomas. I've been an avid fan of the possibility of the Dean/Parvati ship. Thus, here's one to them. Lyrics used from the song _Standing Still_, written by the ever-wonderful Jewel.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone here. Poo...**

------

_Cuttin' through the darkest night_

_In my two headlights_

_I'm trying to keep it clear_

_But I'm losing it here_

_To the twilight_

"I'm seeing Ginny." Those words cut through the small chitchat that was going on between Seamus and Dean while, sitting close to the window as Lavender batted her eyelashes at her new boyfriend. It would be enough to make one sick, but Parvati Patil had been keeping her mind off that by reading the latest _Witch weekly_ as the train went through the rolling hills of Scotland. But, having not really paid much attention to things, that phrase cut through the silence that had tried to stay on what was right in front of her.

"Really?" Seamus seemed genuinely interested in this. "I thought she was going out with Michael Corner...isn't she?"

"Naw." Lavender interjected into the conversation. "I mean, he threw a fit after we beat Ravenclaw in the final. Quite a baby act, I must say." She shook her head, brushing a few blond strands away from her eyes.

One would ask why this conversation actually meant something to Parvati. Why she cared that Dean was dating Ginny. But she did care.

_It's not like you tried to do anything about your "crush" after all. _

"Anyways, I'm off to go, er, to the loo." Seamus stood up and, exited the car. But not before sending a look to Lavender. Taking this cue, the blond Gryffindor followed him not long after.

"Suppose they're off to go snog." Dean said, laughing a bit. Parvati nodded, lifting her eyes from her magazine. She had to look away. His brown eyes were light up with laughter, a smile curved across his lips.

_There's a dead end to my left_

_There's a burning bush to my right_

_You aren't in sight_

_You aren't in sight_

"So, how was your summer?" Dean asked, as if he was trying to break their silence. Knowing she wasn't going to get away from conversation easily, she closed her magazine, setting it beside her.

"It was alright." She said. "Padma got excellent OWLs and I got some pretty good scores." She shrugged. "Did you get good results?" This wasn't normally what she and Dean had talked about. Before this, they had been open about everything- home life, parents, schoolwork, the world, and so much more. But it was slightly stiffer now.

"Yeah." Dean shrugged. Silence settled between them as Parvati shifted on her seat. The tension wasn't something she liked. Trying to keep herself from staring across the car, she glanced out the window. The sky was a beautiful blue and the sun was starting to turn a red tone.

_Do you want me?_

_Like I want you?_

_Or am I standing still? _

_Beneath the darkened sky_

_Or am I standing still? _

_With the scenery flying by_

_Or am I standing still? _

_Out of the corner of my eye_

_Was that you that passed me by?_

"Listen, 'Vati, is there something wrong?" He had used a nickname that had been used so many years ago when the boys had proclaimed that they "Didn't want to use full names anymore." It had been quite amusing to see what they'd get out of Lavender's name (which had turned into Lavie).

"No." Her answer had been quick and her frame stiffened slightly. "Nothing's wrong. I'm just, um, nervous about school." That was a downright lie. But she wasn't going to tell him the truth behind her nervousness.

She knew by his gaze that he didn't really believe her. But, with a simple shrug, he let it sit. "Just remember you have friends." He said. "Listen, I'm gonna go and see if I can find Ginny. I'll catch you later." He smiled and, in a whirl, he was gone.

_You're the one who let him go. It's not like he feels the same way anyways...right?_

------

The weeks were going by slowly for most of the 6th years. With school, Parvati was finding it to be nice to not have things concerning her friends and a certain boy in Gryffindor. But she had gotten into the habit of avoiding him whenever she could get the chance. It helped to ease the feeling that made her sink slightly when she saw him with Ginny.

Curled up by the fire, her quill making the scratching sound against the parchment, it wasn't until she heard the clearing of a throat that she realized Dean was there. Glancing up, she noticed his slightly hurt expression, which made her sink a bit more. Had Ginny and him gotten into some fight?

"Can I talk to you?" He said, crossing his arms across his chest. "Alone." He added, glancing around the Common Room. Feeling her heart skip a beat, but forcing herself not to think on it, Parvati closed her book and followed him.

"Where are we going?" Parvati, having followed Dean in silence for many long moments, stopped, hands placed on her hips. Dean turned around and, finally, he spoke.

"You've been ignoring me." He stated. "Did I do something wrong?" Parvati blinked as she realized why they were talking. And all that pressure that had built up over the weeks finally came out.

"Oh no, there's no reason at all!" She said in a sarcastic tone. "I mean, why would you even _imagine_ that simple 'Vati, your friend, would ever had feelings that friends would never have! That I had liked you as more than a friend would!" Horrified, realizing what she had said, Parvati clapped a hand over her mouth. Her cheeks were burning and, from the expression on Dean's face, she could tell he hadn't expected that for an answer. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't..." Not finishing her sentence, she turned on her heels, running as fast as she could away from Dean.

_Do you need me_

_Like I need you?_

_Do you love me_

_Like I love you?_

Rushing up the stairs, Parvati flew into her dorm. _What did I just do?_ The tears welled up at the thought of losing the friendship she shared with Dean and Seamus and Lavender. Burying under the covers, she remained there for the night.

_Oh, you're passing me by_

_Passing me by_

The next day, Parvati went to the extremes to avoid Dean. She shoved her meals into her mouth and sat as far away from him as possible in classes. But she did, however, note his confused expression. But she kept walking, face set, and eyes looking ahead.

"What's up between you and Dean?" Lavender finally as they made their way to dinner. "I mean, you've ignored him all day. Don't think I haven't noticed." She added as Parvati looked surprised that it had been obvious to her friend.

"I just made a mistake..." Parvati said softly. "I don't think I can face him again."

"Toughen up!" Lavender said, a frown clear across her expression. "What happened to that Gryffindor courage? Show you've got what it takes to face this." Lavender was, obviously, right. Parvati was being a coward.

_Do you need me like I need you to? _

_Do you want me like I want you?_

"Dean..." The Common Room was nearly empty as the last of the Gryffindor students clambered up to bed. But Parvati had been waiting. Finding all the courage she could muster, she had waited until she could be alone with Dean to talk with him. Now seemed perfect. "Can I...can we talk?"

Dean, who had been with Seamus, Ron, and Harry, briefly nodded his head. "I'll be up in a moment mates." He called as the other boys trudged upstairs. Stepping to the side, near one of the windows, Dean waited.

"Listen, about last night..." Parvati bit down on her lower lip. "I didn't mean to make things difficult for you. But now you know how I feel." She made sure to keep her gaze down at the floor. "I mean, I know you've got a girlfriend and all, so I'm not going to press things. I mean, we're friends and I don't want that to end just because of something stupid-"

"Don't say it was stupid." Dean said, cutting in. "Besides, I've got my own confession." He gave a small smile. "I thought things were going great between me and Ginny. But it wasn't until yesterday that I realized that it wasn't Ginny that I cared about..." One of his hands went behind his head, in an almost sheepish fashion. "It was you."

"But, I thought you and Ginny were doing fantastically together..." Parvati said, her eyes jerking off the floor and lookin up at Dean.

"I thought it was. I told her that I thought we should stay friends instead." He removed the hand away from the back of his head, that small smile still on his face. Reaching down, he took one of Parvati's hands in two of his. "It's you I've wanted."

"Yeah?" Parvati said softly, a small smile crossing her lips. Dean didn't answer in words. Instead, he leaned down, pressing his lips gently against Parvati's lips.

And you know what?

It was absolutely perfect.

_Or are you passing me by? _

_Or am I standing still?_


End file.
